


Welcome

by DezTheFerret



Series: Dez's FNAF canon [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (Human versions)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezTheFerret/pseuds/DezTheFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Things in { }'s is what Freddy is signing, for he is a mute. </p><p>These are my designs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Things in { }'s is what Freddy is signing, for he is a mute. 
> 
> These are my designs.

Bonnet shifted and bit their lip, running their gloved hands over the creases of their clothes. 

Would he approve...? 

They took a deep breath before stepping inside the establishment, taking in the smell of pizza toppings and cheese. 

"Bonnet!" Bonnie smiled wide, his buck teeth showing their full length. "You're here!" He took a large bound with his robotic rabbit feet, landing in front of his long lost cousin. "You're- ...Wearing make-up...?" Though the lavender headed male had no eyebrows to speak of, he made an expression of confusion. 

Bonnet rubbed their arm. "Y-Yeah... I am.." Their neon green eyes falling to look at the floor, this had been a bad idea. 

"Don't worry, I like it! It's just purple is MY color." Bonnie wriggled his nose, looking down at Bonnet's outfit, a suit from the waist up and a dress from the waist down. "I like your clothes too." A broad smile creeping over his freckle speckled face. "You look amazing!" 

Bonnet blushed a little, adding to the peach color already painted on their cheeks. "T-Thanks... Bonnie.. So this is where you work..? Do you have co-worke-" 

Before the non-bunary could finish their sentence, they were hoisted up and ran with. "Sure do!" Bonnie smiled, coming to a halt in front of a plump, blonde female. "Chica! Chica! My cousin came!!" He promptly shoved Bonnet in Chica's face, shaking them up and down. "Look!" 

Chica squawked as her tail poofed up a bit. "CHEESES BONNIE DON'T DO THAT!" She gently took hold of Bonnet's shoulders and steadied them. "Hiya, Bonnet... He's been talking about you and been very excited about your visit.." 

Bonnet chuckled a little. "I can see that.." They stood and offer their hand. "You're Miss. Chica..?" 

"I am.." She shook their hand and smiled. "It's nice to actually meet you." 

"Likewi-" Again, in the middle of a sentence Bonnet was plucked up and rushed to another employee. "FREDDY FREDDY FRE-" 

The brunette bear turned to glare at him, the crackling from his bowtie whining as the mute grimaced. "Don't scream. Don't yell." The robotic voice stated. 

"S-Sorry..." Bonnie wriggled his toes. "I forgot..." 

Freddy rolled his eyes before slowly softening his expression, he had no idea how Bonnie kept forgetting the rules even though they were plastered up all over the pizzaria. He slid his white gloves off and put them inside his top hat, using his nimble fingers to sign slowly, Bonnie was still learning after all. 

{Is this your cousin, Bonnie?} He paused to think. {Bonnet?} He then gestured to the being in Bonnie's arms. 

"Y-Yes.." Bonnie nodded and set his blue counterpart down, Freddy might be small and slender, but he was still intimidating. 

Freddy offered a small smile, might as well not terrify them just yet. {Hello, Bonnet. My name is Freddy. It's nice to meet you.} He extended his hand to them. 

Bonnet cracked their knuckles on their waist before grasping his hand lightly. "You too.. I've heard about you.." 

{Oh you have..?} His eyes shifted to his coworker, curious if it had been positive or negative. {Interesting.} He brought both hands to his chest before folding his arms, he didn't plan on signing anymore. This conversation was over. 

With a bearly noticeable nod, Bonnie led his cousin to the cove, leaving the boss to his thoughts... 

Bonnie pulled back the curtains, gently kicking a closed box labeled 'SPARE PARTS'. 

"Foxy.." 

"Mh..." 

Another kick. "Foxy." 

"Whaaaaaaaatttt...?" Foxy whined as he poked his head out

His downhawk was an absolute mess, there were wires tangled into it and twisted around in a way that seemed impossible. "I'm slee-" He paused when he saw Bonnet, shifting. "Who's this..?" 

"You don't listen to me when I talk... This is my cousin Bonnet.." Bonnie gestured to them. "I told you they'd come visit today.." 

Foxy stood, swishing his tail and gently taking a hold of Bonnet's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing one of their knuckles. "Hello...~" 

Bonnie growled, dragging the blushing Bonnet away. Kicking a cup at Foxy's head. 

"Ow! What did I do...?" Foxy rubbed his head. 

Bonnie and Bonnet spent several hours catching up and playing the arcade games. 

Bzzt bzzt. "Hm..?" Bonnet checked their pocket. "My phone?" They answered. 

Bonnie waited, taking a quiet sip of his drink. 

Bonnet went pale and hung up. "I didn't realize I had been out so long.." They stood. "I have to go home." 

"Awh.." Bonnie pouted a little and stood. "I'll walk you to the door." 

They were silent on the way. 

"You'll come visit again, right..?" Bonnie tugged uneasily at his paint splattered pants. 

"Every time I'm in town.." They smiled. 

The two rabbits shared a hug before Bonnet left, Bonnie waved from inside the door as they bolted shut and the clock struck twelve...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnet Bunny (The new, blue one) has officially rolled up to the party!


End file.
